I Know, I Know, I Know
by MeinBritishBroski
Summary: Turkey/Egypt, hints of Greece/Egypt, Turkey/Greece, Greece/Japan. No smut as of yet. Rated M for possible smut later and ideologically sensitive material. Read and review
1. Chapter 1

_**. you run hot-blooded .**_

'ello, 'ello, lovelies~.  
>this is my first time writing turkeyegypt.  
>hints of greecejapan.  
>they're most definitely ooc.<br>this is just a test, so.  
><strong>review~ correct me~ flame me if you wish~.<strong>

* * *

><p>Gupta was a quiet, watchful person, who could easily appreciate the overall greatness one experienced at a world meeting. The long curved hallways packed with chattering and whispering in different languages, the wide windows that allowed light to enter the dining room, the dark wood that the stands were made of, the sheen of the nametags in front of each person's seat; like misplaced jewels. Gupta admired all of it. But, in a sense, he despised everything.<p>

He hated the frequent traveling to unfamiliar countries (America, more often than not), the having to stay in low-quality hotels, and the wary looks cast his way everywhere he went. _No matter how welcoming he claims his citizens are towards me and my people, I always feel this bad vibe from them. _He was positive Sadiq was feeling the same vibes, but he, too, chose to keep this observation to himself. It was only polite.

The lithe man's train of thought was broken when he felt someone brush past him and slide into the seat next to him. He looked over at the tall man next to him and sighed, resting his head on his hand, and gazing up into the dark brown eyes - which belonged to the Turkish man, Sadiq. He had missed the sight of the tall man; he missed his muscular arms, his rugged features, his pristine smile and the way his dark eyes sparkled.

"How ya doin'?" Sadiq whispered, so that the nation currently speaking at the front of the room wouldn't overhear them. He reached up to rub at the bridge of his nose, lifting up his white mask as he did so, but only for a moment; Gupta caught a glimpse of the soft tan skin underneath, and found himself wondering why Sadiq even bothered hiding his eyes from anyone.

"I've been better, to be honest. You?" Gupta answered truthfully. To keep his hands busy, he leaned back to sort through the papers on his desk; most of them were written in different languages; mostly Arabic. There were a few handwritten papers in Greek, seeing these papers made Sadiq's eyes flash maliciously, but he didn't say anything.

"'m fine," Sadiq paused, before reaching out to take the other's small hand in his own, he examined each finger on the other's left hand, "Y'still wearing your ring?" the larger man smirked and fingered the gold band, which matched his own. Not married, some would argue that what they had wasn't love - but really, it was mutual fondness and attraction. The world was Hell-bent on keeping them from getting any farther than that.

"Of course," Gupta answered simply, shrugging, "You still wear yours, why wouldn't I wear mine?"

"We haven't spoken in nearly a month, Gupta. I thought ya were upset with me."

"I was having troubles."

That seemed to be the only answer Gupta was willing to give. Sadiq eventually released the other's hand, going to look through his own papers. Gupta stretched his legs underneath the long, curved table, looking behind to look at the others all lined up and babbling, shouting into their microphones in response to the crazed yelling at the front of the room.

Eventually Sadiq, Turkey, stood up and delivered his list of concerns and observations as well as possible solutions. Then the one running the meeting looked at Gupta, willing him to stand up and read his own papers aloud. Gupta shook his head and pointed to the woman next to him - one who had walked in late - she had striking brown eyes and long black hair tied into a loose ponytail. The loud American sighed and moved on.

Two hours of sleep-inducing torture later, Gupta found himself in the dining room, sipping from a water bottle and trying to find some food that wasn't soaked in grease; a task that seemed nearly impossible. Sadiq hadn't bothered asking about those papers, and Gupta found himself getting a little disappointed. He was about to walk out into the hall again when a strong hand grabbed his arm, preventing him from doing so.

"Gupta?" Heracles let go of the other's arm in favor of looking the small man up and down with hungry eyes.

"Heracles?" he stared in disbelief at the Greek man before him, with tousled brown hair and a dreamy expression, his appearance seemed almost surreal. Initially, Gupta had been shocked, no, _horrified_ at the sight of him. Now he just felt numb.

"Have you been getting my letters?"

"Please refrain from sending any more. I don't need you straining an already strained relationship, boy." he would have spat, but it came out in the same monotone it always did. 'Boy', perhaps, was too degrading and should not have been used. But Gupta really had had enough of the mindless letters explaining how smitten he was.

"What you and that stupid Turk have is anything but a relationship. He's a dimwitted man-whore who likes curvy lovers. That's all. I could give you so much more-"

"Stop speaking to me like that. If you choose to cheat on Kiku; it is not going to be with me. Maybe you are not very loyal, but I am. Sadiq is a very intelligent man - if you choose to act like a jealous child then please mock him somewhere else! I have half a mind to hit you!" Gupta's voice grew steadily louder, and louder. The bustling sound of nations in the hallway died down, and Gupta knew they were listening. Or they had left. He was fine either way - Heracles had crossed the invisible line.

"You... you're making a stupid mistake, Gupta. Look at him! He thinks of you as property!" The Greek's voice broke on the last word, his face was tinted red with anger.

"Do you think any differently, Heracles?" he accused, voice going dangerously low, face only inches away from Heracles'. Heracles stuttered, tripping over his words, before giving up and allowing the Egyptian to walk out into the empty hallway. Gupta was near tears; maybe his mindset was unstable, maybe it was best he lay down for a while to nurse his surely oncoming migraine-

_"Gupta."_

"What do you _want?" _He had almost made it out the door... almost. Gupta turned around, expecting to see Heracles; but instead Sadiq was there, frowning slightly, brow knitted together. "I'm sorry, Sadiq... I'm a little testy today-" it was amazing how fast he switched from angry to apologetic.

"Understandable." Sadiq spoke gruffly. The larger man moved forward and enveloped Gupta in a strong, warm embrace, burying his masked face in the fabric of the other's head cover, nimble fingers moved to take it off, revealing spikey brown hair. His hair made his golden eyes sparkle even more, his skin smelt of fine spices and desert sand. "Ya know... I never thought ya would stand up for me like that."

"Is it so unthinkable that it's my instinct to defend the man who loves me and allows me to love him?"

Sadiq kissed the crown of Gupta's hair and grinned against the other's skin. "I swear; half the things ya say are things your mother has said."

"My mother was a wise woman, Sadiq." Gupta countered, he narrowed his sultry gold eyes and leaned in close, so close he could feel the stubble on the other's rugged chin. He parted his lush lips, tantalizing, completely irresistable to the Turk who leaned forward in a denied attempt to capture the other's lips in a kiss. "If _you_ were wise, you'd ask me if I'd like to go for dinner later tonight."

Sadiq licked his lips which had gone dry the moment Gupta pulled away. "D'ya want to go to dinner with me?"

Gupta just smiled as he put his head cover back on and tied the string in the back to hold it in place.

"Do you know what would also be wise?" the Egyptian man smiled teasingly.

"What?" Sadiq tilted his head to the side in question.

"If you picked me up at my hotel room at seven."


	2. Chapter 2

**_. but you sleep with me cold ._**

i'm gonna drop sadiq's accent okay.  
>i don't like typing it.<br>and this chapter is going to suck ass.  
><strong>please review.<strong>

* * *

><p>Gupta didn't feel the need to go over the top when he was getting ready to leave. He took a shower, changed his clothes, spent a few moments wondering if he should bring his head cover and jacket before deciding they were both unnecessary. He attempted to make the dingy hotel room tidy by putting his suitcase in the corner and putting the mess of paperwork and legal documents in a stack on the desk. Just as he was finishing this, there was a knock on the door.<p>

He spent a moment looking through the hole in the door - just to make sure it was him, then he opened it and was enveloped in a warm hug. He returned the embrace and then they broke away, Gupta falling back down on his tiptoes.

"You ready?" Sadiq asked with a smile, not stepping in to the room, but just waiting. Gupta gave a sharp nod and joined him in the hallway, closing the door behind him and allowing the other to see his smile.

Their evening was nice for the most part - Sadiq did his best to impress and took Gupta to a rather expensive restaurant and told the other to get whatever he liked. Gupta ate light but ordered them a bottle of wine, they were both getting rather tipsy and trying to suppress their laughter when Sadiq decided it would be best to go back to the hotel. Their waiter, however, followed them and strictly forbid them from getting back in the car. It took them a while to walk back to the hotel.

They stumbled through the narrow hallway, occasionally colliding with the walls and having to be hauled upright again. Gupta was slurring in his speech and fumbling with his keys and trying in vain to out-step the floor with it's silly mind-tricks. His skin felt very hot underneath his clothes and he nearly jumped when fingers found their way to his back. He slid around in the others grip and stepped back into the room, kicking the door shut. Gupta began to map out Sadiq's broad shoulders and smiled against the sloppy kiss and nearly missed his mouth.

"Mmm, that was fun, Sadiq." he purred, biting at the other's upper lip and smirking.

"M'glad you had a good time." Sadiq murmured, stumbling forward and practically knocking Gupta back on the bed. Gupta laughed for a minute and grabbed on to the other's wrist, sliding them up his stomach. "Gupta, what're you doing?"

"What you _aren't_ doing." Gupta smirked, cheeks tinted with pink - it could've been from the alcohol but it was more likely from the forced attention his stomach was receiving.

"Oh? Are we really playing this game?"

Sadiq leaned down and kissed above the waistline of Gupta's jeans, feeling satisfied when the other sucked in his stomach and made a whining noise. Sadiq peeled the shirt from the other's body and tossed it aside, clambering up to crush his mouth against the other's lips. Gupta's tongue slide softly and slowly against Sadiq's causing friction. Gupta's hands slid up and his fingers tangled themselves in Sadiq's dark brown hair. The Egyptian's eyes were half-lidded and glossed over with lust.

Sadiq broke away from him for a moment and Gupta huffed, impatient. "What are you doing?"

"Don't think about him."

_Slap!_

"How dare you even say that after what happened today! And right now? You always had the worst timing, Sadiq!"

Sadiq stared at his lover for a moment, cheek and pride stinging and throbbing. "I- uh, Gupta-" he leaned forward and pressed his lips to the other's throat, tongue flicking out and touching sensitive flesh. Gupta didn't respond - in fact he was stone-cold.

"Stop."

"Gupta-"

"We can discuss this tomorrow. I had fun tonight, but I think you should go back to your room."

"I, uh... yeah, okay." Sadiq swallowed the lump in his throat and awkwardly moved away from the half-naked man on the bed.

"I love you, Sadiq."

But through his drunken haze Sadiq didn't hear anything as he stumbled out of the room, slamming it behind him. The lights in the hallway were dim and Sadiq almost didn't see the dark green eyes glaring at him from a crack in one of the doors. He almost ignored the malicious look and the clenched fists. Almost, but not quite. Because his stomach was churning so violently and he just felt so royally worthless at this moment. He noticed and he tensed.

"What the fuck are you looking at, Heracles?"

No response. Just the creak of the door and a step forward.

"What did you just do to him?"

* * *

><p><strong>lol what is this. OTL<strong>


End file.
